Patent Document 1 or 2 discloses cyclic amine compounds such as a compound having an azabicyclo structure. These compounds exhibit control effects on mites harmful to crops.
In addition, some of these compounds are decomposed due to organic acids such as sodium ascorbate or DL-malic acid or light. If there is decomposability against sodium ascorbate, the possibility of being decomposed on plants is high because sodium ascorbate is present on plants. If there is decomposability against light, the possibility of being decomposed on plants under sunshine is high. These decompositions increase the necessary amount of agricultural chemical ingredients, and thereby a method of suppressing such decomposition has been awaited.